sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Maelstrom the Wolf
Maelstrom is a navy blue artificial wolf created in the Two-part Metal Factory. Bio He was created with many parts of other animals. Shortly after the process of his creation was over, he went on a rampage, killing over half the people who made him. He was created to destroy all evil, but his programming was faulty, and now he attempts to destroy anything nice. Description He has navy blue fur, banded with white and turquoise at the wrists, ankles, spikes and tail. Maelstrom has three, large unkempt spikes as well. His gloves are brown and cut off at the fingers, and his shoes are red with black highlights. His eyes are green. Personality Maelstrom is insecure and uses false anger and annoyance to cover it up. He acts like he dislikes the people he's friends with, but will end up helping them. Maelstrom's anger is only real when someone attacks other people for no reason. When he's really upset, his powers are activated. Relations FRIENDS Midnight the Hedgefox Circuit the Robot Blast the Robot RIVALS Protageau Acri ENEMIES Static the Cat Trailblazer the Dog Alex the Echidna YOU Likes & Dislikes Likes Chips (more specifically, nachos) His friends Midnight the Hedgefox Dislikes His rivals and enemies Cereal and breakfast Skyscrapers Powers Maelstrom has a multitude of powers. (1) 'His main attack is Shadow Claw, which makes his hand large and cloaked in shadows. This is the only power he can control. '(2) 'When he gets upset for real, his eyes turn a blackish color and he can levitate. He can't control this. '(3) His secondary uncontrollable power is Fearsome Bite. In his angered state, his teeth grow into fangs and (This section is currently a WIP) Forms Despite being a creature of chaos, Maelstrom has no super or ultimate form. He only has two: his normal form and his angered state. He has no control over his angered state, as his creators had faultily programmed him. His normal form is quite boring. He can control his actions and use the power of Shadow Claw. Theme Gallery Maelstromgaurd.png|maelstrom in guard position maelstromlogo.PNG|Maelstrom's logo true love... XD.PNG|Maelstrom x the chip (lol I was bored so I made this) SAM_0259.JPG|Shadow claw! screaming-Maelstrom(base used).PNG|he's yelling at Proto (lol) Maelstrom(character Maker).JPG|This was made by MidnightDreamer1212, but she can't upload yet, so i did it for her Maelstrom-is-WANTED.jpg|Wanted... for being evil. Well that figures. Screen Shot 2013-08-06 at 1.56.24 PM.png|foto by squid SAM_0268.JPG maelstromanime.PNG|Maelstrom in the crazy cool new anime style i just learned msketch.PNG|another awful pic of maelstrom lel mredesign1.PNG|The first redesign modesign.PNG|the original design that i never bothered to finish School..PNG|Maelstrom in the sewer in the Back to School pic maelstromnew.PNG|attitude alert! Maelstrom wallpaper.jpg|awesome wallpaper by sam maelback.JPG|a background ^^ tanookisoot2.jpg|TANOOKI SOOT! LOLOLOLOLOLOL All charas (andCalvin&pbjtime).JPG|all guys baddies1.JPG|Maelstrom in the weird pic Nit&mael.JPG|EEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIL DOOOOOOOODS lololol Nit&maeldone.JPG|amazing, right? it only took me 1 day! hsmael.JPG|OH GAWD SO MUCH HOMESTUCK Maelstorm the Wolf.png|Gift from SpyroBiel pointless2.JPG|what the F***** IS THIS?? WHAAAATT???... maelstromsketch.jpg|a weird sketch of maelstrom XD Trivia Maelstrom's original design completely sucked. I never even finished it. I based his stripes off Mordecai from Regular Show Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Evil Category:Chaos Abilities